Mine
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: SONG-FIC! Troyella is on the journey of love! I hope you enjoy! Mine By Taylor Swift!


**Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts**

I sat in the corner as I watched him move swiftly around, smiling and nodding in agreement. Writing down orders in his squirrely hand writing, refilling drinks left and right, stashing his money in his pocket. Talking to his co-workers, but when he looked up, the world seemed to stop. His mesmerizing blue eyes caught mine and he smiled and winked. I giggled and smiled back at him. He took someone's order and then put it in the tray and the he put his stuff down, probably announcing his 15 minute break. I pulled my drink up to my lips and took a long drink of the Dr. Pepper.

"Hey baby" He said, I looked up at him and smiled, he slide into the booth in front of me.

"How's work so far?" I asked he stole my drink, taking a quick drink before answering "Work, that's about it" He said, I giggled and starred at my boyfriend of two months, still wondering why I was in the relationship, they were usually over within a few months because of my lack of commitment.

"Aw, well be happy after this I get to do homework! Yay! Not really" I said, he chuckled and grabbed my hand, but I pulled back quickly, a tug flowing through my stomach. I felt bad, a pain of hurt crossed Troy's face but then disappeared quickly, replaced with a smile.

"Troy…I" I started to say but he shushed me, he smiled and cocked his head.

"Gabs, don't worry ok?" He said I nodded my head.

"Bolton! Get back to work!" His manger, Rick, yelled. Troy turned and nodded his head and then turned back to me.

"Hey, I will call you later okay? Maybe some dinner at my place?" He asked, his way of asking me out on a date. I of course nodded my head yes. He grinned and kissed my cheek and dashed off.

For such a small town boy, he was such a dork, charmer, and an idiot but as he always said, he was never a small town boy always like the rush of the big city. This is why he probably ended up in New York City, and he never looked back once at going back to his small town city. He loved it here, maybe a little crazy but he liked it.

But then he had me, a challenge in his life. I was scared of falling in love with him. I was scared that everything would go wrong. I always wondered why bother with love? It never lasted anyways, but then you found Troy…

**I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now**

We were lying on his couch one day, just lounging. Not thinking about homework or going to work or even family. Just lying around doing nothing, which he only liked to do every now and then, he will always be an active guy, never stopping for two seconds to take a breath.

"Gabi, I have a question for you" Troy said, his arms gripped around me tightly, not letting me go any time soon.

"Yeah?" I asked, snuggling a little closer to his body, the ax coming off of him. It smelt good with the mix of after shave.

"Do you believe in it?" He asked, moving around a little uncomfortable, a small blush rising on his tanned cheeks, his blue eyes sparkling. When I looked into the future, I could see it. I could see something.

"In the moment I can see it, yes, I can" I whispered, he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Well I am glad" He said, his voice light in a whisper, I only let my eyes flutter from closed to open. I let the tears gather in my eyes but blinking them back before I let them fall.

"Yes, Troy I am glad I can see it" I mumbled, I could feel him relax a little and then whisper something in my ear.

"I am more than glad…I am beyond excited that one day you will say those three little words that mean the world to you" He said, brushing my hair back. I only turned my head and let the tears fall down my cheeks, without him knowing.

****

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

"Troy, do you remember that time where you first put your arm around me and kissed me?" I asked I saw a goofy smile come onto his face, a clear definition that he remembered.

"Why, yes, yes I do, how could I forget?" He said his smiling showing off.

_Flashback-_

"_Troy! This is soo much fun!" I yelled over the roaring waves, it was a Saturday and Troy dragged me out the house and we drove a little over two hours to get to the beach. It was wonderful. _

_He laughed and he tossed a football in the air, I ran into the waves, let them take me in and I giggled and came back up. When I turned around Troy was standing there, smiling. I winked and waved to him. He only tossed his head back, filling better than ever. I looked up and down the beach; I saw all kinds of kids, irritable, tired parents. I saw teenagers making out and I saw the bored lifeguards on alert, well some kind of alert. When I walked back onto the beach, I picked up a seashell here or there._

"_You, look like you are having fun" He mumbled as I sat down on my beach towel, I looked at Troy before patting the spot next to me, we have been here for over three hours. _

"_I am having fun, I haven't had this much fun in years" I said, my voice happy and sad all at the same time. He only nodded his head, I looked up and I saw the sun starting to set a little bit. I knew I was growing to close but he was making me something different than I already was…I made me feel powerful._

_Troy then sat down next to me finally and then he wrapped his arms around me, for going out for three weeks this had to be the best day yet. _

_Troy then pulled me in close to his body, the warmth came vibrating off. The little shock went through our bodies. I smiled greatly as I watched the sun set over the earth. The waves collapsing onto the beach, we heard little kids screeches here and there, we heard moans from the huge sea in front of us but it was like we were the only two things on the whole earth. _

_I was so protected and now, now this guy I have known for little over a month and dated for a few weeks was easily bring my guard down, making me a rebel. My dad was so careless, I couldn't be like him. There was no way in hell that I wanted to be like him. It is what scared me of falling in love. _

_Once the sun was set, we stood up and brushed sand off of our pants. I stretched and started picking up our stuff but then Troy pulled me back and let his lips attacking mine with a loving kiss. I dropped the towel and let my hands wrapped around his body. One of his hands holding the small of my back, the other running through my hair, the spark running wild but either of us looked like we were going to stop any time soon. Once we did pull back, I was breathless. _

"_That was wonderful" I mumbled _

"_Yes, yes it was" He said, I giggled and started picking up everything. When I looked at him closely, I then grabbed his hand. _

"_Troy…I am glad you are Mine, all Mine." I said, he squeezed my hand and shot me a smile, which made me feel good. _

_He was all Mine…_

End of Flashback

"Yes, I remember that day clearly." He said, I giggled and let my arm fall over his shoulder. He was still all mine.

****

Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

6 months later…

"Troy!" I yelled as I walked into his apartment, on a rainy afternoon. Traffic was backed all the way back to, way back on the other side of New York, the rain was just making everything worse.

"Yeah babe?" He asked I slipped off my wet sweatshirt and let my hair hang loose; I slipped off my shoes and then walked towards his voice, which was in his room.

"Do I have any clothes here? I am soaked and really cold, the rain is horrible." I said, my teeth shivering. I walked closer to his bedroom; I then saw his head poke out.

"Gabs, you know you have a whole drawer to yourself and come here, let me give you a hug" He said, I only whimpered and walked forward into his arms. He wrapped his strong muscles around me, the warmth flooded my body. I sighed and I laid my head on his chest, since I was so short that I couldn't reach and further.

"Go get changed really quick and then we can lie on the couch and watch TV, ok?" He said, I nodded my head and wiggled into his bedroom. I opened my drawer to see some shorts and a t-shirt, a pair of underwear, and a bra. I smiled and grabbed the t-shirt, bra, and the underwear. I then walked over to his closet and pulled out his Wildcat's sweats, and a black hoodie. I quickly stripped of my wet, cold, clothes and then replaced them with the ones I picked out. His sweatpants were drowning on me and his hoodie was so big that it went below my waist. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and then walked back into the living room. Troy's back was turned to me, his was fixing his couch, and I walked up behide him and wrapped my arms around him. He jumped a little and then stood up straight.

"Scared ya!" I said, a giggle escaping my mouth, he then turned around, he looked like he was about to say something but stopped, his mouth dropped and then turned his head. A small smile appearing on his face, I shot him a look of concern.

"You okay?" I asked, he then snapped out of his little daze, his mouth shutting quickly and the smile gone.

"Yeah, I am fine but you are wearing my clothes" He said, he then wrapped his arms around me; I only giggled and leaned backwards a little bit. He had to dip down to kiss me.

"Ya like?" I asked him, he only licked his lips and kissed me.

"I love it" He whispered, I giggled and then I started to stand up. Ruining the mood, Troy groaned and let go of me. I only sighed and closed my eyes. I pinched the bridge of my nose and then fell back against the couch.

"Brie…why?" He asked, his voice was forced and strained. Different and I didn't like that. It scared me; I then broke out in total sobs. Troy turned around and took a deep breath; he sat down next to me and wrapped his hand in mine. He pulled me into his lap and we sat there and starred at each other.

"Brie, can you at least tell me why you stop yourself from falling in love with me? Or even having sex?" He asked, I took a deep breath and then looked across the room.

"Troy, when I was thirteen, my life changed and it was hard." I mumbled, he only threw back his head and then he brought it forward.

"Tell me…" He said, he only stopped and kissed my cheek, away with the tears.

"I don't even know where to begin…"

"The beginning, where it all started" He said, his voice firm.

"We were always a happy family until I was like ten, my dad would always yell at my mom for something. Making dinner wrong or not having his clothes cleaned on time. She would always yell back, they would fight for what seemed like hours at a time." I said, my breath hitched in my throat, more tears threaten to fall. I shook my head quietly, and started to get up.

"Brie…" Troy said, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me back down onto his lap.

"Troy, why, why are we even trying?" I asked, he only starred at me and then kissed my lips. "Because I need to know why you are so guarded" He whispered, his lips linger on mine. I took a quick breath and I rested my head on my shoulder.

"Well it just got worse from then on; he even started to hit her. I would always sit in my room, hearing them yell at each other for hours. They wouldn't stop. I couldn't breathe sometimes because it hurt to listen to them. I loved them both, but my dad was careless. Troy he didn't want to be a married guy, he never wanted that life. I came along and he loved me but then it all went downhill."

Troy rubbed my back as I talked; we stayed in silence for a few moments, trying to say my next few words.

"And once my dad came up to my room, right before he left our family. Left us with nothing, no food, no money, and my mom never worked so we were broke but he came up to me and sat down next to me. He sat down and basically told me that love doesn't exist. Love was nothing but a myth. He said nobody will ever really love you, just look at your parents. I remember he laughed a real dry laugh and patted my knee and then left…poof he was gone" I mumbled, the tears still falling.

"Oh Gabi, I didn't know, I wouldn't have been such a dick to you…" He mumbled he buried his head in my hair.

"Troy, it's just the past, I mean that's what keeps me on guard so much. I am afraid he is right, and the past few relationships he has been right." I murmured.

Troy took a long deep breath and then looked at me a little more closely.

"Gabi, listen to me okay?" I nodded my head slowly and he kissed my forehead before talking on "I just needed to say that what I have for you is love. I know you aren't ready for that but I love you. It's not just a fairytale, it's more. It's real."

"But…"

"No buts Brie, just feel, I promise I…we won't make the same mistake as your parents." He mumbled into my hair, I sighed and relaxed against him. It started to feel right…

****

But we got bills to pay  
we got nothing' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes  


1 Month later

I sat in the bed room, our bedroom. The sheets wrapped tightly around me, after I opened up to Troy, everything became a lot easier. I stayed at his apartment more than mine.

I looked over at Troy who was fast asleep, his hair touching the top of his eyebrows. I smiled and lightly brushed his hair out of his eyes. Troy started to stir out of his deep slumber after our 'games' last night.

"Mmm…morning Brie" He mumbled, I giggled and rolled over; I was on my side facing him. His eyes still shut tight. I kissed the side of his face working my way around to his lips.

"Wonderful way to wake up in the morning" He said "Expelcaly after last night, that was amazing…" He said, opening one of his eyes. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed, dragging the sheet with me.

"So what are you doing today?" Troy asked, getting out of bed, slipping on a pair of boxers. I walked into the bath room and slipped on a one of Troy's t-shirts and some sweatpants.

"I am going to figure out how to pay the bills" I said, a wary look coming over my face, I crossed my arms over my body. Troy sighed and enclosed me in a hug.

"Gabs, don't worry it will all happen, it always does" He said

"Yeah, but by close margins" I said, my head lying on his chest.

"Just relax…"

"Troy! How can I relax when we have nothing figured out! I mean we have no idea what we are doing and you want me to relax?" I yelled, I backed out of his hug and crossed the room tension was in the air. He came back and took me in his arms.

"Gabs, we are going to college, what else do you want me to figure out? I am working a waiter job, your school work is to demanding for you to have a job, just relax okay. I am starting to work more shifts and I can call my parents." He said

"I should call my mom…" I said he only kissed my lips in response, well so much for the bills.

**This is what I thought about:  
Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
you are the best thing that's ever been mine**

"Taylor! I still can't tell him I love him! It's my dad's fault…" I muttered she turned and grabbed my hand.

"Gabi! Chill, gezz if Troy didn't love you, he would be gone like magic, forever. But he is still around, a whole 10 months and you still haven't said those words, so I am guessing that he wants you, more like needs you. Does he ever talk about it?" She asked I shook my head; he doesn't talk about it, not at all.

"See, he is waiting for you to be comfortable, he doesn't want to rush you into something you are going to back out of."

"But, ever relationship I am in only lasts no more than three months, this is ten. And when each month passes I get so nervous but I really think that I love him, maybe. I don't know my feelings are so jumbled I don't know what to feel!" I said, tears brimming my eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. It's all going to be okay, you know Troy loves you and he is waiting for you" She said pulling me into her hug.

"Every time I talk to somebody about this I think back to that time we sat out there on the water, so peaceful." I murmured

"Gabs…relax, it's all fine." I nodded my head and I then looked down, my faded blue jeans, a pair of flats, and a white blouse. I sighed and pulled on the pink scarf wrapped around my neck. I pulled out my cell phone and I saw Troy was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered into the phone

"Can you meet me by the the dock?" He asked quickly, I turned to Taylor and then the sun which was getting ready to set over the earth.

"Umm…sure but I won't be there for at least ten minutes, if I walk." I said

"That's cool, see you in a few" He replied and then hung up, the dial tone reaching through the phone, I stood up and pushed back my chair. I looked over at Taylor, and then I slung my purse over my shoulder.

"Troy wants to meet me at the dock, call you later" I said, I then walked out of the store. I pushed through people and worked my way around the crowd. I nearly fell once and I worked my way to the dock, I looked around when somebody pushed into me. My eyes widened with surprise. I then landed safely in the arms of somebody. I opened my tightly shut eyes to see Troy smiling down at me, a nervous glow to his face.

"Hey there…" He said

"Hi" I whispered, he bent down and kissed my cheek and then I stood up.

"So you ready?" He asked I gave him a questioning look.

"Ready for what?" I finally asked, he smiled and then grabbed my head, leading me a little ways and then we stood in front of a sail boat.

"We are going sailing" He said, I smiled and looked at him.

"You're joking, you don't know how to sail" I said, my hand slipping into his.

"What if I said I do?"

"Then I am shocked"

"I used to do it all the time as a kid but now I am not as interested but I thought I would take you out" I giggled and walked onto the boat with him.

"Troy, to be honest I am scared out of my mind" I said, he rolled his beautiful blue eyes and then he started to move around, fixing things here and there, I had no idea what he was doing, I was just watching. I sighed and leaned back, Troy started to turn something, his muscle flexing. Very, very sexy.

After twenty minutes, I couldn't see any land; Troy sat down behide me and wiped some sweat off of his brow. I giggled and turned around, facing him. His smile becoming nervous and jumpy.

"You okay?" I asked

He nodded his head "Yeah, perfectly fine" He said, I nodded and leaned forward on his chest.

"Gabi! You have to see this bird! Turn around!" He said all of a sudden, I jumped and turned around.

"What…" When I turned I saw nothing. When I turned back around to Troy, I gasped.

"Troy…" I mumbled, he smiled

"Gabi, I love you. I know deep down that one day you might just love me back, you might even love me but I know it's hard for you, your parents fought so much that you are scared and somebody you loved telling you nobody would ever love you, it's hard but I am for real. I do love you and as I sit here and watch, you are beautiful, sexy, and funny, you care about me, I love you Brie. Will you marry me?" He asked, I gasped again and then looked at him.

"Yes" I said, it then settled in a little "Yes!" I yelled he laughed and slipped the ring on my finger; he picked me up and pulled me into his chest, my mouth by his ear.

"I do Troy, I really do love you" I whispered, he squeezed my body a little harder once he heard those words.

"I love you Gabriella Montez" He whispered, a smile played on my lips.

"I love you too Troy Bolton and I am glad you are all mine" I said, he laughed and started to kiss me…

****

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
you are the best thing that's ever been mine**

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Once we settled down after he asked me to marry him, he started to set back to the shore. I then stopped him.

"Troy, stop" I whispered in the night air, he stopped and looked at me. His eyes gazing over me.

"Yeah?" He said, I stood up and walked closer to him, I finally wrapped myself into his arms.

"Just look at the city from here" I whispered, he stopped and looked around.

"Beautiful" He murmured a soft kiss was planted on my head.

"Yes, very"

"About as beautiful as you" He joked, I rolled my eyes. "Very Corny, Bolton" I said, I readjusted myself and then I relaxed against Troy.

"You know, you are the first person I said that too" I said quietly

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed" He said sarcastically, I laughed and hit his shoulder.

"Troyy!" I whined, he laughed and pulled me closer to him, I snuggled into his chest.

"You know I was teasing, I am very happy about that Gabs, I love you and don't forget that"

"I love you too Troy" I said, it felt so right leaving my mouth, like it was meant to happen. I was so excited on the inside that I said it but I was yet calm. I let my hand brush over Troy's cheek and then I lay back against him looking around at the scenery.

"Do you think we should head back?" Troy suggested, I turned and looked at him.

"If you want to, if you want to go back to the busy city ahead of us." I said he took a minute to think before kissing me lightly on the lips.

"I think we should, if it gets to dark I won't be able to find my way back." He said, I nodded my head and stood up, letting him stand up. I set back down where I was sitting, a cold splash of water hitting against me, I shrieked and then my teeth chattered together, Troy stopped what he was doing and came to my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I nodded my head, "The…water is r-really cold" I muttered; he nodded and then stood up, slipping off his hoodie and then handing it to me,

"Put it on, don't even think about handing it back" He said, I nodded my head and he then kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Troy…I just don't want you to get cold." I said my body felt so cold.

"Gabi, Gabi I am made of steel, I won't get cold" He said, I rolled my eyes and slipped the sweatshirt over my body. I pulled my hair high on my head. Troy started to navigate us back towards land, when we got close I stood up and stood next to him. I could tell he was cold, I wrapped my arms around his waist and I put my head on the back of his shoulder.

"Mhmmm…I love you" I said, I couldn't stop saying it.

He chuckled and then docked the boat, he turned and around and swept me up in his arms "I love you too" He said, his teeth trying not to chatter. I giggled, and kissed his cheek.

"Somebody isn't made of steel" I said, he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I am"

"Nope, you are cold I told you but let's go, I have to call Taylor and my mom!" I said, he smiled and kissed me once. I jumped off of the boat and then stood waiting for Troy who was tying up the boat. When he was done he came towards me and grabbed my hand.

"Brie, I am glad that I am getting to see you believe for the first time" He said, my cheeks blushed.

"That's because you are all mine…" I said, he chuckled and we walked off hand in hand.

****

**And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
you said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street**

I stood there, stirring the sauce that was boiling in the pot, a smile placed on my face. I stirred the sauce and then I turned around placing the bread in the oven, I a lovely dinner that lay ahead. I walked into our room, our. It had been a little over two months since he had proposed to me. It was all going good too, planning the wedding but the last week was a little rocky, and he was in a bad mood a lot lately. I sighed and I then replaced my sweats with a pair of dark washed jeans, I then put on a pink blouse, I wrapped that with a sweater. I slipped on a pair of pumps and walked back out checking on the bread and stirring the sauce. I looked at the clock, it was ten thirty at night, and he was usually home by now.

I walked back to the bathroom and touched up my make-up, and then walked back out. I then heard the door slam shut, I jumped and whirled around. I turned to see Troy stomping in, his blue shirt rolled up to his elbows, it was tucked into a pair of black slacks. He had gotten a new job as a High School Health teacher. His blue eyes looked stormy rather than relaxed. It was now twelve thirty; it had been two hours since I had started dinner.

"Gabi, we need to speak" He said, his teeth clenched. I nodded my head slowly and walked towards him.

"What's this?" He yelled I took a step back and grabbed the paper from his hands; it was a love letter…from my old boyfriend. I stood there, it was in one of the boxes, and tears flooded my eyes.

"Gabi! Tell me!" He yelled, I threw my head back and turned around. He grabbed my arm and he pinched it, I yelped out in pain and turned to look at him.

"It's an old love letter!" I yelled

"Isn't this something you throw away when you break up?" He yelled, I cringed and stepped towards the stove.

"No, it was the only one I had from him" I said my voice trembling

"Did you love this guy? Did you just play him?" He yelled I shook my head fearfully.

"Why are you such a bitch?" He yelled the words stung against my heart. IT hurt.

"Why are you such a bastard?" I yelled back, finally finding my voice.

He laughed a dry laugh "Yeah, really" He face grew evil

"No! You have walked in this house every day the past week grumpy as hell! You have been whining about all your kids and ugh" I said groaning, his face turned red.

"You try dealing with these High schoolers they are horrible!"

"Troy! You were one of those high schoolers too! Don't lie to me!" I yelled our faces were close together. I sniffed, wiping a few tears away but I caught a strange scent of perfume, and I wasn't wearing any.

"Is that perfume I smell?" I asked, his face looked alarmed

"No! It's…"

"Perfume! You are a cheating bastard!" I yelled, I reached up and was about to smack him before he stepped back.

"Don't even dare!" He yelled, I stopped and caught my breath, tired. Tears were streaming down my face; I looked at the clock we have been at this for a little more than an hour.

"Troy! You are cheating on me!"

"No! I bet you are I don't think I can trust you anymore" Troy yelled, our faces close again, really close. His face was beat red from all the yelling that was being done.

"God! You are such an ass! Why are you being like this? What have I done?" I yelled, I pointed to myself a few times and then I turned around, to see the sauce burnt.

"Shit!" I yelled, I turned the burner off and backed up, I smacked into Troy who backed off, and I almost fell on my butt but caught my balance in time.

"Damn it" I swore again

"You want to know what you did wrong." He yelled, I turned and looked at him, his eyes flaring in every direction.

"What! What did I do wrong this time? Did I not iron your shirt right? Did I not make a good enough dinner for you? Did I not do everything PERFECT like your other girlfriends?" My voice rising with every word that was spoken. He rolled his eyes and then slammed down a receipt. Somebody slipped this in my mailbox at school today! Explain it! It was just the other day!" He yelled I wanted to shrink and cry in the corner.

"Troy! I am not cheating! I don't know who would do that!" I screamed he was pissed with beyond belief. He was ready to deck somebody.

"Well, whatever, it seems like everything is slipping out of our hands, whets the point" He said, he started too mumbled to himself, but I stopped listening. Those words echoing through-out my head, I started to feel dizzy, flashbacks from my past came haunting back to my memory. Troy was all of a sudden yelling again, I stopped and ran out of the house. I saw Troy's reaction, shock.

"Shit! Brie! Please let me explain! Please!" He yelled I raced towards the street, the cold, and night air sweeping over me. I stood there, I hated this. And he was hot on my heels…

****

Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

I stood there. In the middle of the New York street, the late night air sweeping over me. I waited for the good-bye. Tears streaming down my face making my make-up smear. The good-bye was only a matter of time. Only a matter of time. After a minute of standing in the street, I felt his warm hand wrap around my arm.

"Gabi…" He said breathing out

"What! What do you want?" I cried "Just leave me the fuck alone!" I said I turned my back to him, my tears unable to stop.

"I won't ever leave you alone" He whispered, my breath got caught in my throat, I was surprised. I turned around and faced him; he reached up and swiped my tears away.

"You heard me, I won't leave you alone, not now, not ever" He whispered, his words flying off into the wind. I looked down the deserted street, not like the main roads.

"Troy…"

"Shh…" He said he put his finger against my lips.

"I remember how we felt sitting by the water, every time you look at me it's like the first time." He took a breath, only to stare at me for a few seconds before continuing. "And I fell in love with a careless mans daughter, who was oddly careful. I still remember that day when you walked into the restaurant; you were all frazzled from school. Your hair was in the messiest messy bun, you had on a white v-neck shirt which had a pink lacy take-top underneath it. You had on a pair of Capri's which looked amazing on you. I saw them seat you all by yourself, no ring on your finger. I remember begging Chad to give me his table, telling him he could have the entire tip as long as I could have your table and from that moment on I had no idea what I was going to get into." He said smiling; I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you Troy, I am sorry for everything that slipped out of our hands" I whispered

"No, don't be. I overacted, it was just a rough day at work" He said, I nodded my head and tucked my hand under his shoulder.

"I had this amazing dinner planned for tonight" I mumbled softly, not wanting him to feel bad, I instantly knew that he felt bad though.

"Damn…Brie. I am so sorry, I just got some bad news today" He ended up saying, I guided him into the house.

"Troy, you can tell me" I said he looked across the room and then back towards me.

"Just that…I might get laid off, they aren't sure yet" He said, I glanced up towards him and then brought him into a kiss.

"Troy, don't worry, I have faith that everything will be fine because I love you and you are mine…"

****

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
you are the best thing that's ever been mine

Five months later…

"I can't believe I am getting married today!" I said, my voice a little high pitch. A mix of nervousness and excitement raced through my body. I looked down at my elegant white dress, strapless, and flowed down my body. Hugging every important curve known to man, I glanced and Taylor and Sharpay who had on their purple bridesmaid dresses. Also strapless, it was a June wedding. We had decided to wait until Troy was done with school for a year since he didn't get laid off. So our wedding date is June 14th. I wanted June and he wanted the 14th. Luckily it came to a Saturday, so we were in luck.

"Gabi ten minutes!" Somebody yelled my whole body became nervous all at once. I took a shaky deep breath and turned to see Brad. My older brother like figure. He is my best guy friend and he was going to walk me down the aisle. I turned to Sharpay and Taylor who were standing there, excited.

"Oh my! I am so excited!" Sharpay said I nodded my head in agreement; I looked at Brad who stepped forward and kissed my forehead.

"Gabs, you look beautiful" He murmured "Troy is going to die when he sees you" I laughed and hugged him tightly.

"I hope he doesn't, well at least not until after the wedding!" I said, he chuckled and he looped arms through each other. Somebody handed me my flowers and everybody started moving, Taylor and Chad, Zeke and Sharpay, and then followed by the ring bear and flower girl. They started walking down the sandy way, and why yes we were getting married in Florida. On the beach, I was loving this, everything about was amazing. Brad and I stood back waiting for our command. I could see Troy, his hair blowing in the wind; he had a purple vest one with a white flower hooked on his black suit jacket. When he saw his cousin Sam (The flower girl) walk down he smiled and waved at her, she was only five. She then ran up giving him a hug, the whole audience filled with awe's. I smiled and pulled my vial down but before doing so I swiped a tear away. I took a deep breath before the wedding march started.

I looked down and then Brad and I started our way down the sandy beach, looked down on our way towards the crowd. I looked up and our eyes meet. Brown vs. Blue, I smiled.

Troy's jaw dropped when I walked forward, his smile was gently and cute. I saw Chad touch his chin and he snapped it close. I giggled and when we reached the top Troy meet us up there. I kissed Brad's cheek and he let me go. I attached to Troy and quickly wrapped my arms around him.

"You look beautiful" He whispered, I looked up smiling. Tears glistening in my eyes.

"I never thought this would happen, I always thought I would be alone" I said, he smiled.

"But I now know that one man made me fall in love even though I came from a careless father but I was a careful daughter." I whispered he nodded and lifted my vial; he put it over my head and kissed my hand.

"I love you Gabriella Montez…I hope that's the last time I say that" He said as we walked up to the altar.

"I love you too Troy Bolton and I am glad you are mine forever…"

**Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
and I can see it  
I can see it now**

**Hope you all like my new song-fic! Somebody requested it and I thought it was an amazing idea. It was such a good song! I could totally see Troyella doing this! LOL Props to Taylor Swift for the amazing song! (: I will be working on My Laker Boyfriend and the next chapter will be out shortly…hopefully. My weekend is already jammed back so…haha (: Hope you like it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND PASS WORD AROUND ABOUT THE STORY IF YOU LIKE IT! (:**


End file.
